


This is My Idea

by twilightscribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the part where you kiss me stupid. Shizaya ; kink meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is My Idea

**Notes:** This is just a cute little short that I wrote as a fill for the DRRR kink meme. I'm not sure exactly if this is what the OP wanted, but it's what came to mind when I saw the prompt.  
 **Title:** This is My Idea  
 **Fandom:** Durarara!!  
 **Pairing:** Shizaya [ Shizuo/Izaya ]  
 **Rating:** pg  
 **Words:** 292 words  
 **Prompt:** "this is the part where you kiss me, stupid." run with it, anons. :D *bonus* for a taking place in the middle of pouring rain. [ [original prompt here](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/3511.html?thread=11681719#t11681719) ]  
 **Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to others who I am in no way associated with and I make nothing from writing this, got it?  


  
 **This is My Idea**

  
Despite what Izaya or anyone else might say, secretly Shizuo does have a fairly romantic streak in him. He'd deny it if ever confronted with it. Although, he only really has one because he's stuck in a relationship with Izaya and the informant gets absolutely _**flustered**_ whenever Shizuo does anything even remotely romantic for him.

So it's really no surprise to them that they're walking through a rainy day in Tokyo and sharing an umbrella.

Whether or not the fact that it's red or the fact that it's Valentine's Day has anything to do with it is, of course, up in the air. In any case, neither of them would own up to it being their idea. And neither of them were going to mention that they may or not have been holding hands – the truth is that they were.

For the record, Izaya doesn't like the rain or the snow; he doesn't like being cold since when he is, he loses some of his precious control over his body. Incidentally, he doesn't have this issue with sex but that's another matter altogether.

But back to the rainy Valentine's Day.

The storm got particularly bad when they finally reached Izaya's building – no, Shizuo was not walking him home he just had nothing else to do and it was Valentine's Day so he felt some form of responsibility for spending it with him – and forced them both inside. And Izaya would deny to hell and high water that he'd let Shizuo walk him to his door like a teenaged girl on her first date. Nope, didn't happen.

However, the kiss at the door to his apartment? That was completely his – or Shizuo's, depends on which one asks – idea.

 **FIN.**

Um, comments are much appreciated... <3


End file.
